Purgatório
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Draco sentia como se estivesse pagando por todos os seus pecados ao se apaixonar por aquela trouxa.


**Título: **Purgatório.

**Censura: **T — 13.

**Shipper: **Draco/O.C.

**Descrição: **Draco sentia como se estivesse pagando por todos os seus pecados ao se apaixonar por aquela trouxa.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. é dona de tudo. Mas o Draco ainda é livre pra me visitar nas suas horas vagas. Awn.

**N/A: Bem, essa história vai pra **_LadyAyaHC_,** que esperou pacientemente por uma história de Harry Potter enquanto eu escrevia sobre Crepúsculo. Demorou um pouco, Aya, mas saiu. Quanto a vocês, leitores, espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Na maior parte do tempo Draco sempre fazia o que era esperado dele. Ele era o filho exemplar, um sangue-puro, herdeiro dos Malfoy que dava orgulho tanto do lado Black de sua família como do lado Malfoy. Ele atormentava os sangues-ruins porque era isso que um sangue-puro deveria fazer — e porque ele achava divertido. Ele quebrava as regras porque ele podia. Ele namorou com Pansy porque não gostava de ficar sozinho e porque ela tinha um status bom no mundo bruxo.

Tudo estava em seu lugar, até que ele a conheceu.

A guerra tinha acabado, e Malfoy não era mais um sobrenome que impunha tanto respeito como antes. Agora era apenas o nome de uma família desgraçada pela guerra. Era o pó — tudo o que tinha sobrado. Por isso ele se considerou com sorte quando conseguiu fazer um arranjo para se casar com Astoria Greengrass.

Mas então, como ele havia dito, _ela_ surgiu.

Raylene Summer Kye.

Uma garota britânica filha de mãe inglesa e pai coreano. Ela tinha os olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos e gostava de cantar em pubs baratos da Londres trouxa. Uma garota cujo doce preferido era aquelas balas horríveis de caramelo que grudavam no céu-da-boca e sujavam os dentes. Então tudo o que Draco tinha foi abaixo.

Ele ainda se lembrava da primeira conversa decente dos dois.

— Que espécie de nome é Raylene? — ele perguntou a ela.

— Uma espécie de nome que mães loucas dão às filhas. — Foi a resposta que ele obteve. Ela riu enquanto olhava para cara dele. — Mas, por favor, me chame apenas de Ray — pediu. Ela contou sobre a atriz americana famosa que tinha o mesmo nome dela. Uma atriz pornô. Draco riu dela. Porque em seu lugar ele jamais diria sobre a história da atriz, enquanto Ray nem ao menos se sentia envergonhada em dizer algo sobre isso.

Eles saíram algumas vezes. Foram em lojas de doces, pubs, restaurantes, e às vezes apenas andar pelos jardins ingleses. Até que Draco começou a se ver mais na Londres trouxa do que em qualquer outro lugar. Acima disso, ele se via com Ray.

— Você tem olhos bonitos — ele disse a ela uma vez.

— Obrigada, Sr. Malfoy — Ray respondeu cordialmente, fazendo graça ao reproduzir uma mensura a Draco, segurando a saia do seu vestido azul de bolinhas brancas. Ela sempre se vestia de uma forma tão descontraída que dificilmente combinava as roupas. Naquele momento mesmo, em seus pés havia botas estilo militar. Em outro momento, Draco se sentiria envergonhado de sair com uma garota que não se vestisse no mínimo adequadamente. No entanto, ele não se sentia envergonhado de Ray. — O senhor também possui olhos encantadores, a propósito — ela brincou.

Draco abraçou Ray, encostando o corpo dela contra uma parede. Ele estava respirando tão ruidosamente que isso era tudo o que ambos conseguiam ouvir na rua deserta. O hálito quente dele batia no rosto de Ray, e ela sorria com isso. Seus olhos negros dançavam alegremente sobre os acinzentados de Draco. Ela foi a primeira a tomar a decisão. Depois de sete encontros, decidiu que queria algo mais de Draco, e não estava disposta a esperar que ele desse o próximo passo. Por isso aproveitou aquele momento para beijá-lo. Ray inclinou o seu rosto para frente até que seus lábios ficassem a centímetros dos de Draco. Ela ficou olhando nos olhos dele até que finalmente começou a beijá-lo para valer. Os lábios dela, quentes e desejosos, tocaram nos dele, um pouco frios. Ray fechou os olhos e deixou que os seus instintos a guiassem, mordendo o lábio dele para em seguida aprofundar mais o beijo. Ela nunca imaginou que os lábios de Draco tivessem gosto de amoras selvagens. Mas eles tinham. Ray sentiu as mãos dele apertarem a sua cintura enquanto Draco correspondia ao beijo, e ela ficou contente em saber que ele estava tão envolvido quanto ela nisso.

Eles se separaram em busca de ar, e dessa vez foram os olhos de Draco que dançaram sobre os dela.

Draco levantou a sua mão direita e traçou o maxilar de Ray com o seu polegar. A pele dela era mais macia que seda. Ele viu como Ray prendia um sorriso, segurando o seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Ele sorriu para ela, sem conseguir evitar. Ele a achava linda. Uma mecha caiu sobre os olhos de Ray e Draco a afastou, prendendo aquele pedaço do cabelo negro atrás da orelha dela. Ray piscou, e se abaixou, passando por debaixo dos braços de Draco e correndo pelas ruas escuras, enquanto ria.

— Você achou que seria tão fácil assim, Malfoy? — ela perguntou, enquanto continuava a rir e correr. A brisa gelada batia em seu rosto, mas ela não se importava.

Ela foi a primeira garota e única de quem Draco correu atrás. _Nem por um segundo_, ele pensou enquanto apressou o passo para segui-la.

Mas _foi_ fácil. Ao menos apaixonar-se por ela.

Depois que a conheceu, Draco não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu rosto. Mas aquela manhã era especial. Ray estava especialmente brilhante, envolvida pelos lençóis verdes do hotel. Embaixo deles, ela estava nua. E Draco sabia porque havia sido ele a despi-la. _Ele. _Então, naquele momento, ele não conseguia deixar de observar o rosto dela com um sorriso satisfeito enquanto acariciava as costas nuas de Ray. Ele estava com o rosto enterrado nos cabelos dela, sentindo aquele perfume familiar. Ele mal podia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer entre os dois. Eles haviam mesmo estado _juntos_ momentos antes. Tão juntos que ele não poderia dizer onde acabava o corpo dele e começava o dela. Ele não era um garoto inocente, e Ray também não era virgem. Mas aquilo _havia_ sido especial. À maneira deles.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou, apenas para aliviar os seus temores. Porque ela sorria.

— Mais que bem, eu diria — Ray falou, e beijou o peito dele, colocando o seu ouvido em cima do coração de Draco. Ele a envolveu em um meio abraço e a deixou ali, junto ao seu peito.

Não demorou muito para que aquela noite tivesse resultados. Considerando o futuro que Draco e Raylene tinham juntos, resultados _desastrosos_. Ray engravidou. Eles haviam usado precaução trouxa, mas isso não fora o suficiente. Nesse momento, Ray estava esperando um bebê de Draco.

E foi aí que ele se afastou. Ele não podia mostrar a ela o seu mundo. Ele não podia levá-la a mansão dos Malfoy e fazê-la a sua esposa. Não havia futuro algum para ele e Ray. Então foi nesse momento em que Draco a abandonou. Ele ainda a acompanhava, mas de longe. Ele observou cada centímetro que a barriga de Ray cresceu e viu cada noite que ela chorou porque ele não estava por perto. Ele viu como ela foi forte ao dar a notícia aos seus pais e ao aguentar o sermão de seu pai. Ele assistia toda noite ela ler histórias para a sua filha, que ainda estava dentro da barriga de Ray.

Ele enviou alguns cheques para Ray. Cheques que nunca foram depositados.

Draco queria ajudar as suas meninas de alguma maneira, mas não podia fazer nada a não ser observá-las de longe. Quando Ray foi para o hospital, horas depois ele estava no berçário, observando a sua filha. Ela tinha os seus olhos e os seus cabelos, mas o nariz era de Ray. Ele nunca havia visto algo mais lindo que ela. As mãozinhas gorduchas balançavam no ar e ela parecia vê-lo. Draco ficou observando-a pelo tempo que lhe foi permitido.

August Liv Kye. Porque, segundo Ray, August significava _sagrado_. Mas algo ali o incomodou. Kye, não _Malfoy_. Ele imaginou que isso aconteceria, mas ainda assim doeu encarar aquilo.

Ele encostou a sua cabeça no vidro do berçário e chorou. No entanto, no final daquele dia, Aparatou para a mansão dos Malfoy com a intensão de não voltar mais para a Londres trouxa. A data de seu casamento com Astoria estava chegando, e aquela era a hora de deixar Ray e August definitivamente. Ele construiria uma nova família, dessa vez apenas de sangue-puro.

Ele estava pronto para fazer, _mais uma vez_, o que esperavam dele.

_Now all your love is wasted? _| Agora todo nosso amor está desperdiçado?  
_Then who the hell was I?_ | Então quem diabos era eu?  
_Now I'm breaking at the britches_ | Agora estou destruindo todas as histórias  
_And at the end of all your lines_ | E no fim de todas suas linhas

(**Música:** _Skinny Love_, Birdy.)

* * *

**Comentários são extremamente bem-vindos.**


End file.
